Roses Turned Blue
by sunnylion
Summary: It was routine for Maka to be greeted every morning with a red rose that rests in her collecting vase.


Author's Note: The "I" in this fanfic will always refer to the narrator an unnamed narrator.

* * *

"Maka!"

_The leaves are beginning to turn colors. _

Soul was running as fast as he could.

_They are moving on with the cycle, shedding into hibernation._

Maka was clutching something in her hands, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and confusion. "Lies," She thought.

_They will turn a brilliant red, yellow, orange; and eventually brown…_

Soul couldn't stand watching Maka trip over herself in pain; he willed himself to run faster. The thing in her hands fluttered down slowly to the rain-soaked ground.

…_when they fall off the branches and wither away in the dust._

But it didn't matter. What could he do? He was dead.

* * *

Soul said goodbye to Maka with a full kiss on the lips. I must say that even though they are not an established couple, Soul and Maka share passionate kisses often, for the sheer sake of happiness.

It was Routine Day, as Soul would call today, where he, with Black Star, would go off to train, hang out, or do whatever he likes. On Fridays, he would leave at precisely eight o' clock at night; no earlier, no later. It was customary for Maka to say, right as Soul opens the door, "Don't turn gay on me!" and then add a playful laugh at the end. She would laugh, because obviously, Soul and Maka love each other, whether they know it or not, and if I would say so myself, they are head over heels in love with each other.

And so this is what happened. Routine progressed as normally as ever. Maka uses the time that Soul is gone to spend time with Tsubaki, or with Liz and Patty. Tonight, she's using it as an opportunity to pour her feelings into her diary.

_Today,_ she wrote, _was a very stupid day on my part. I know it's probably useless, but I'm still trying to read about music in order to understand that part of Soul. I don't know why I'm still trying though; I don't understand it when listening to it. I always waste my time away in the library because of music, but in a way, I feel almost as if that I'm eventually going to listen to music at the same level of appreciation that Soul does._

_As I have already told you many times, dear diary, I do love Soul. And I will still write it to you, even if you are inanimate. Sometimes I wish I could just rest in his arms, feel his presence, or just sit and stare at his blood-red eyes. They fascinate me actually; mysterious, yet so enticing. They enforce the fact that I'm not alone. They make me feel whole._

_What do you think Soul thinks of me?_

_This is presently another Routine Friday, and I'm expecting to see another red rose in my collection vase in the morning._

Maka closed her diary after writing the last sentence. She was sitting in the bedroom she shared with Soul, and stashed away her diary in a small, secret compartment that she made in the drawer in her nightstand. She didn't want Soul to see anything that she writes in her book of secrets.

For a year now, Maka and Soul have been sharing the same bed. Maka threatens Soul with Maka chops if he does anything to her, but they both know that none of that will happen. And so far, it has been a good choice for them to move in together. This pair of weapon and meister is set.

The girl absentmindedly put her fingers to her lips, which were still tingling from the intimate kiss that she shared with Soul an hour ago. Her heart fluttered with the thought of Soul, and she smiled lovingly when she thought of his touch. Maka thought that everything about him was perfect; his smiles, his soft hair, even his slight attitude. Maka wondered: What was Soul thinking of right now?

I should add at this point a very crucial detail about Maka and Soul's relationship. I presume that they hold each other on very high levels, and have a balance of love and admiration for each other. As many examples can prove, they will sacrifice themselves for the sake of the other. They both share an acquiescence of what loyalty means. To them, loyalty means to never even think of separating from each other, and betrayal is unheard of; any kind of partner switches is out of the question. This creates an inseparable bond that not even the greatest force can break.

Maka got up to watch some T.V. before going to bed. It has been a long day at the DMWA, and she couldn't wait to wake up to the rose that always greets her on Saturday mornings.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you liked it, and please review! I like feedback.

-SunnyLion


End file.
